Virtual reality and augmented reality systems and devices enable a user to immerse him or herself into the physical environment when wearing a head-mounted display unit that displays virtual and/or augmented reality user experiences. In augmented reality systems, the head-mounted display device can be implemented with a transparent or semi-transparent display through which a user of a device can view the surrounding environment. Further, augmented reality provides that a viewer can see through the transparent or semi-transparent display of a device to view the surrounding environment, and also see images of virtual objects that are generated for display to appear as an enhancement of the physical environment.
In order to provide virtual images to a viewer, a stereoscopic display system may be utilized. A stereoscopic three-dimensional display is configured to present different images to the left and right eyes of a viewer. The images are differentiated to simulate the parallax that would naturally occur between two eyes of a viewer if actually present at the object location. Thus, the viewer's brain can process the differentiated images normally to provide depth perception to the viewer. In stereoscopic image presentation, alignment of the left and right images is critical for visual comfort and control of stereoscopic depth sensation.
However, while the viewer is utilizing the device, various environmental events can disrupt the alignment of a stereoscopic images, such as impacts to the device or thermal expansion. When the stereoscopic images become misaligned, the viewer may experience visual fatigue and discomfort.